


【光恒】过载

by shenbingyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenbingyou/pseuds/shenbingyou





	【光恒】过载

1.  
陆思恒晃了晃头。  
已经灌下十几瓶酒的他此刻昏得厉害，几乎站立不稳。  
今晚他本是临时作陪，客户部那几个“会来事”的恰好都请了假，太子爷任豪亲自跑到研发部向大伙儿宣旨：“陆思恒今晚借来一用。”  
在得到陆思恒本人拒绝后，任豪不惜威逼利诱：“还想不想升职加薪？再说咱俩可是老同学啊。”  
针对前一个问题，陆思恒笑道：“巧了，我电脑里刚好有份调薪申请书，不如打印出来你给签了吧。”  
任豪一咬牙：“成！”  
可真上了场陆思恒才发现这钱不好拿——对方公司那个叫高嘉朗的，喝酒跟灌水似的，而且精得很，虽然和他一组的叫姚琛的家伙一直输，但高嘉朗总有其他办法哄陆思恒跟任豪喝酒。任豪到底是太子爷，陆思恒也只有挡酒的份，几圈下来陆思恒寡不敌众，眼看就要败下阵来。  
但陆思恒是谁？好歹风月场里混过，怎么可能让自己陷入僵局？  
他借口跟高嘉朗打赌，用半支烟的时间就能把吧台上那一圈辣妹都钓过来。  
“这算什么赌？那些女的根本就是在等着被约吧！”有人笑道。  
陆思恒摇了摇头：“你也不看看现在几点了，这个时候都没被约走的，要么在等人，要么是常客，小鱼小虾压根入不了她们的眼。”  
于是大家都轰他赶快行动起来。  
“悠着点，”任豪凑过去冲他低声道，“我刚才可看见夏家小少爷了。”  
陆思恒自然知道这个夏家少爷夏之光，名副其实的夜店小王子、纨绔富二代，凡是他在的场子不能有人风头压过他，否则……呵呵。  
“放心吧，我有数。”陆思恒拍拍任豪的肩，走出去时颇具“风萧萧兮易水寒”的架势。  
其实陆思恒并没有十足的把握，但海口已经夸下，收回来实在丢面。  
可能越担心的事情越快发生，当他刚准备上前搭讪时，舞池中央清出一条道，五彩的灯光打下来，两副身影踩着斑驳的地砖走向吧台。  
其中一个正是夏家少爷夏之光。  
只见他怀里搂着个眉清目秀的男孩——夏之光男女通吃，这是圈子里都知道的事情，曾经陆思恒还对夏之光动过心，但也只是一瞬罢了，毕竟天涯何处无芳草。  
“光哥，你怎么才来啊？我等了你好久～”一个穿红裙子、妆容妖冶的女人扑向夏之光，却被他转手推开了。  
“等我？”夏之光轻笑，“等我干什么？这不是有人要约你了么？”  
那红裙女人看了眼陆思恒，没说话。  
陆思恒心想：我靠啊！敢嫌弃老子？  
但面子上他还是很温和的：“小夏总，好巧啊。”  
“嗯，”夏之光点点头，又对那红裙女人道，“人家约你们呢，去玩玩呗。”  
“还没约啊……”红裙女人小声嗫嚅。  
夏之光皱了皱眉，问陆思恒道：“你要约她们吗？”  
陆思恒一愣，这问题怎么回答？  
“走啊。”红裙女人突然挽上陆思恒的胳膊，语气听起来却不是很高兴。  
陆思恒心中莫名窝火，不过目的好歹达成了，他向夏之光点头示意，然后带着红裙女人和她的小姐妹们往回走去。

*  
有了新鲜血液很快大家就各种游戏百无禁忌起来，不过那叫姚琛似乎很不习惯这样的场子，没多久就借口尿遁了，高嘉朗也变得兴致寡淡，大家索性默许中场休息，陆思恒顺便去了个厕所，出来时恰好碰到夏之光。  
冤家路窄。  
夏之光似乎喝多了，走路有点摇摇晃晃，显然陆思恒也好不到哪里去，他现在看东西都有重影，总感觉眼前有两个夏之光在动。  
“喂，”夏之光朝他招手，“你过来。”  
“嗯？”陆思恒距离夏之光仅有五六步远，但两个人醉得厉害，等靠到一起足足花了十分钟。  
“夏少爷有何贵干？”陆思恒问。  
“干！”夏之光大喝一声。  
陆思恒吓了一跳，再回神时夏之光已经亲上来了——

*  
头顶灯在晃，角落的垃圾桶在晃，整个世界都在晃。  
陆思恒也在晃——夏之光抱着他晃。他们一边亲一边往厕所里面退，隔间门被撞开，夏之光把他放在马桶盖上，三两下就褪了衣裤。  
“我靠！你装醉的吧？”陆思恒得空骂道。  
“你不是装的？”夏之光轻笑。  
其实也装也不装，酒倒是真喝多了，但思绪还尚清醒，足够分辨眼前的人和眼前的事。  
“就在这里做？”陆思恒揪住夏之光的后脑勺。  
“妈的，轻点！小爷我一万多搞的发型！”夏之光低声骂。  
陆思恒笑起来：“还有八千是按摩费吧，按摩——这里……”他手指下滑，按在夏之光胯间。  
“妖精……”夏之光倒抽了口气。  
“你说谁？”陆思恒加快动作。  
“嘶……轻点儿！弄坏了你赔！”  
“我赔就我赔，喏！”陆思恒将自己的胯下之物放在夏之光手里。  
夏之光：“……”  
“好没好啊？”门外有人边敲门边叫。  
“滚！”夏之光吼了一声。  
门外的人骂骂咧咧地走了。  
“这么凶，有本事干我也凶啊～”陆思恒借了酒劲有点发癫。  
“你说的……”夏之光嗓音发哑。

*  
眼下总算清净了，夏之光俯身叼住陆思恒的耳垂，以舌尖打圈、以口水润湿，同时手指摸到对方乳尖上，轻拢慢捻，感受其慢慢发硬，再一路吻下去，含住，舔舐。  
“嗯……”陆思恒闷哼一声。  
夏之光笑着吻他，两舌交缠，互为吐纳。他们都是情场高手，于是从开始的试探变为进攻，你来我往，越战越烈。  
陆思恒托住夏之光的臀部，手指在最丰满处揉捏，然后滑到花心一点。  
“操！小爷我是攻！”夏之光一手掐着陆思恒的脖子，一手掰他的腿。  
“好好好，你是攻。”陆思恒极为配合，夏之光都怀疑他真的醉了。  
“我是谁啊？”夏之光问。  
“小光。”陆思恒答。  
其实他们算不得亲密，遇到时都是有旁人在的社交场合，说心动，陆思恒倒是心动过，毕竟夏之光一出现总是众星捧月地，谁不仰慕？但对于夏之光来说，陆思恒不过是顺手发泄的玩物。  
“乖。”夏之光摸摸陆思恒的脸，将胯间直挺的性器送上去。  
陆思恒真的很乖，张开嘴就舔起来，柔软的舌头灵活又轻绵，口腔温热，将夏之光的性器吞吞吐吐。  
夏之光仰着头，有节奏地深呼吸。  
门外乐声震耳，门内春光无限。  
陆思恒舔得牙都酸了，夏之光终于射出来，白浊的液体喷到陆思恒胸口，黏黏腻腻。  
他们后来又做了两次，一次是用手，一次是夏之光掰开陆思恒的腿肛交，顶到深处陆思恒忍不住叫出来，夏之光捂住他的嘴，陆思恒就用舌头舔他手心。  
夏之光哼了一声射在陆思恒体内，两人抱在一起大喘气。  
“够了吧，再继续今晚就睡厕所了。”陆思恒轻声笑。  
“嗯……”夏之光推开他，用厕纸擦腿和手。  
陆思恒也擦起来。  
两人默默穿好衣服，陆思恒先一步打开门，竟然发现小便池前站着一个黑裙“少女”。只见那“少女”抖了抖下半身，面无表情地放下裙子。  
“我去……”陆思恒停在原地。  
身后的夏之光探出头来，语调却带着惊喜：“南南？你什么时候回来的？”

*  
自从那异装癖男孩出现后夏之光就没再搭理陆思恒，而是絮絮叨叨跟后者说起悄悄话。  
陆思恒心中烦躁，也没打招呼就自个儿走开了。  
回去时场子已经散了大半，任豪也没了影。剩下的几个都醉得不省人事，唯有高嘉朗还算清醒。他走过去搭上高嘉朗的肩膀：“兄弟！喝呀！”  
酒瓶撞上酒瓶，又是一通胡灌。  
第二天醒来时陆思恒人已经在家里了，他完全不知道自己怎么回来的。起初他以为带了谁回来，但寻遍家中角落也没发现异样。  
他在沙发上瘫了会儿，然后爬起来洗了个澡，就去上班了。

2.  
所谓“好事不出门坏事传千里”，陆思恒休息去茶水间时，客户部那几个好事的围着凑上来，问他昨晚睡得怎么样？  
如果是从前陆思恒还会玩笑几句，但他现在一回想到夏之光的脸就来气，虽然他也不明白自己到底气什么。  
“说说呗，那可是夏家小少爷啊～”有人调笑道。  
陆思恒一惊：“你们怎么知道？”  
“我们怎么会不知道？”那人故作惊讶状，“可是小杨他们亲眼看到夏之光搂着你出酒吧门的。”  
陆思恒回过神来。  
原来是喝断片了，难怪他不记得自己是怎么回的家。  
能搞到他家地址对夏少爷来说并不难，但怪就怪在，都到他家了，怎么还不进门呢？

*  
“魂不守舍的干嘛？没睡好我放你半天假。”任豪抄起笔记本敲了敲陆思恒的头。  
会议刚刚结束，长桌边只剩下他们两个人。  
“我没事。”陆思恒靠在椅背，摸出根烟点上。  
“喏。”任豪将一张卡片递给他。  
陆思恒拿起一看——  
“是夏之光的私人号码啦，”任豪笑着起身，“加油啊，老同学。”  
“神经。”陆思恒白他一眼，但还是把卡片收下了。

*  
一天工作很快结束，陆思恒部门里有个新员工小唐过生日，为了让他感受“同事爱”大家一同去酒吧喝酒。这回是静吧，没那么闹，陆思恒跟着点了鸡尾酒，在角落里耗时间。  
甜味的鸡尾酒淡得如饮料，他小口啜着，这时有人起哄玩游戏。  
“陆哥，一起吧！”寿星小唐眨着眯眯眼。  
“好啊。”陆思恒笑着走过去。  
玩的是老套的真心话大冒险，轮到陆思恒了，他照旧选择大冒险。  
“给你手机联系人的第一位打电话，告诉TA你很想TA。”小唐念道。  
糟了！  
陆思恒忽然想起来他刚存了夏之光的信息，为了防止找不到他还在“夏”前面加了个“A”。  
所有人盯着他拿出手机，他无奈地解锁，按到联系人页面。  
“哇！”有人忍不住感叹。  
“快打快打！”有人看热闹不嫌事大。  
陆思恒硬着头皮拨去电话，心中祈祷夏之光别接。结果——  
“喂？”  
夏之光秒接了。  
“嗯嗯……”陆思恒生平第一次说话磕磕跘跘的，“你……你好……我……我是……陆……嗯嗯……陆……那个……我……”  
“陆思恒是吧？”夏之光笑了，“怎么了？”  
“快说。”小唐做了个口型。  
“我……”陆思恒吞了吞口水。  
“你在哪里？”夏之光道，“我去找你。”  
“春晖路19号。”陆思恒这回不磕巴了。  
“好，我马上过去。”夏之光挂了电话。  
陆思恒看了看手机，又看了看周围人。  
“我靠！”小唐首先反应过来，“陆哥你可以啊！”  
陆思恒打算在夏之光来之前不说话，因为他很紧张，夏之光这摆明了想跟他继续保持关系——看来他断片那天是发生过什么他不记得的重要的事了。

*  
半个小时后夏之光到了，他在众人的注目礼中款款走来，并熟稔地搭上陆思恒的肩。  
“大家不必拘谨，放开玩就好，”夏之光微微一笑，“都是自己人。”他后一句话是看着陆思恒说的。  
小唐第一个放开了，笑着让服务生上酒。  
陆思恒却感觉肩膀有千斤重，坐也不是站也不是。  
夏之光凑到他耳边：“今天这是怎么了，嗯？昨晚还说喜欢我呢。”  
陆思恒“腾”地红了脸，心中暗骂自己怎么这么不耐事，好歹也是“身经百战”过来的。  
“我可是为你把朋友都抛下了。”夏之光笑起来，泪痣迷人、眉眼舒展。  
小唐他们一群人已经又热络起来，酒杯空了又满。  
“我俩今天还有事，不能多喝。”夏之光推脱道。  
有事？能有什么事？陆思恒说了句“你们先玩”，就拉着夏之光往厕所走。  
“又是这里啊。”夏之光笑着把他抵在门上。  
“那你昨晚不进去的？”陆思恒边说边扒夏之光的裤子。  
“你不让我进去的，邻居都听到了，”夏之光道，“又跟我表白又不让我进去，你说你这个人奇不奇怪？”  
下一刻陆思恒就用深吻结束了他们之间的谈话。

*  
同样的场景，同样的人，同样的地点，只是这次他们没有醉，而是正清醒，清醒地接吻，清醒地褪下衣物，清醒地用嘴唇去感受彼此的温度、用手指去丈量彼此的尺寸。  
夏之光摊开衬衫铺在马桶盖，然后坐下去，陆思恒一边亲一边骑在他身上。  
外面好像有人进来了，放水声“哗啦啦”地响。  
夏之光笑起来，牙齿磕到陆思恒的。  
“我们好像偷情。”他轻声道。  
“难道不是吗？”陆思恒咬了咬他的喉结。  
“那要不要一直跟我偷情？”夏之光问。说话的同时他正将性器插进陆思恒体内，对方不留神，倒抽一口冷气。  
“你要搞死我……”陆思恒浑身软瘫。  
“要不要嘛～”夏之光用小孩撒娇似的语气问，可他的动作却一点也不“小孩”。  
空气中满是“噗嗤噗嗤”的抽插声。  
外面的人像是听到了，低声笑着。  
“要……”陆思恒趴在他肩上。  
“你说什么？我没听清。”夏之光不依不饶。  
“要要要！”陆思恒气得狠狠咬在夏之光脖子上。  
“操！”夏之光疼得一顶。  
“啊……”陆思恒仰起头，胸前两个硬邦邦的红点在夏之光眼前晃啊晃。  
“妈的……磨人！”夏之光伸出舌头去舔那红润的乳尖，又接着吮吸、摩挲。  
陆思恒眼泪都快出来了，胯下之物直挺挺傲立。  
夏之光用手帮他撸起来，两人“嗯嗯啊啊”哼成一条声。  
也不知过了多久，“大战”终于结束。地上满是揉成一团的纸，陆思恒颤颤巍巍去捡衣物，刚穿好又被夏之光拉过去亲了一口。  
“疯了吧你。”陆思恒咒骂道。  
“就是单纯想亲亲你。”夏之光笑。  
空气停滞了三秒。  
“你昨晚说的话还全数吗？”夏之光突然问。  
“什么？”陆思恒一愣。  
“想反悔啊？”  
“不反悔。”陆思恒揪住他的衣领，“我确实是喜欢你，所以——要不要跟我试试？”  
“好。”

*  
他们出去时天都黑了，司机把车停在门口，夏之光扶着陆思恒钻进车里。  
陆思恒累极了，一躺在座位就沉沉睡去。  
夏之光也累，但比陆思恒能撑那么一点点。他在后者睡去后吻了吻对方的睫毛，然后将自己的头和对方靠在一起，陷入了睡眠。


End file.
